


Hot Cocoa Cuddling

by imagineteamfreewill



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, It's a Wonderful Life, Movie Night, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 15:50:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18101633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagineteamfreewill/pseuds/imagineteamfreewill
Summary: On a snowy day, Sam and the reader spend time together safe inside the bunker, where it's warm and perfect for cuddling.





	Hot Cocoa Cuddling

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my tumblr account of the same name on November 20th, 2014 and was edited on March 13th, 2019.

Snow was falling heavily outside as you and Sam hurried into the bunker, grinning as you dashed through the heavy, wet flakes. Once inside, the two of you began to shed your outer layers of clothing, and Sam lovingly unwound your scarf from around your neck when you couldn’t find the ends. He pecked you on the lips before tossing it onto the pile of winter gear.

“You look like a little elf, all bundled up and with rosy cheeks,” Sam chuckled. You laughed and helped him with his scarf as well, standing up on your tiptoes to reach his face for a kiss.

After all of your winter clothing was shed and the snow was starting melting onto the bunker floor, you turned to Sam and asked, “Are you ready?”

He responded with a nod, and you headed down the stairs and towards your room. You didn’t bother to wait for Sam to start setting up for your movie night. As soon as you’d stepped inside the door, you made a beeline for the TV, the popped in the first DVD— _It’s a Wonderful Life._  You’d already piled all the blankets from the house onto the bed before you left, so as soon as you were sure that everything was ready, you clambered onto your bed and arranged the blankets around yourself.

A few minutes into the movie, you realized that Sam still hadn’t shown up. Confused, you paused the movie and climbed out of bed, heading out into the hall to go search for him.

“Sam?” you called. As you turned the corner, you saw Sam at the end of the hall, walking carefully with two large mugs in hand. Over the edge of them, you could see tufts of whipped cream and peppermint sticks peeking out.

“Hot chocolate! I should’ve known you were taking so long for a good reason.”

Sam smiled in response as he watched your smile growing bigger and he drew nearer. Once he was closer, you stuck out your hands, anxious to hold the warm mug between them. He carefully handed it to you and, after blowing on it just enough to make a dent in the whipped cream, you took a hesitant sip. It was perfect, and you quickly took another. When you came up for air, Sam laughed and reached out, wiping his thumb across your upper lip.

“You gave yourself a mustache,” he chuckled, and you grinned in reply. Still smiling, Sam took a sip of his, lowering the mug to reveal a whipped cream mustache of his own.

“Movie time, Mustache Man” you teased, grinning. Grabbing his hand, you led Sam back down the hall and into the bedroom. You had hung Christmas lights around the room in preparation, and the glow from the TV screen lit up the room even more. That, combined with the blankets, made the room that you and Sam shared into a private sanctuary that was perfect for days when Dean took on solo hunts.

You and Sam curled up in the blankets and you rested your head on his chest as he used the remote to restart the movie. Though you’d seen it a million times before, you didn’t mind watching it from the beginning again—Sam made it worthwhile. Plus, you had your hot chocolate now, and the combination of the warmth from the drink, the blankets, and from Sam made it so that you never wanted movie night to end. You were toasty warm, inside and out.

Just as you were starting to nod off, you felt Sam nudge you.

“Hey,” he murmured. “You fallin’ asleep on me?”

You hummed in reply, smiling when he pressed a kiss to the top of your head and removed the empty mug from your lap. “Thank you,” you mumbled.

Sam chuckled softly, then wrapped his arm around you a little more so that you were tucked further into his side. You let your eyes fall closed as his warmth enveloped you, and soon you were fast asleep.


End file.
